


The Invisible Man

by sennhang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, HP: EWE, M/M, Magical Accidents, Post-Hogwarts, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennhang/pseuds/sennhang
Summary: 有时出乎意料的副作用可能没那么糟糕。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Invisible Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152329) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> 感觉完全翻不出原文的HOT，我尽力了……看肉容易翻肉难【OTZ
> 
> faithwood大大笔下的角色都好可爱w，表白大大❤️
> 
> 【原文斜体用粗体表示】  
> 【全文共14837字】

浅蓝色的液体在坩埚里欢快地吐着泡泡，冒出彩色的烟弥漫整个房间。Draco视线变得模糊，他不得不再给护目镜施个防水咒，然后小心翼翼地把红色粉末从银色天平挖到小碗里。挥动魔杖做好准备后，他把粉末倒到坩埚里，液体立刻燃起来，但跳动的火焰无法突破他的保护罩半分。过了一会儿，Draco把烟雾消失掉，而坩埚底部只剩下了一小片织物。他用魔杖尖戳起织物小心查看，它看起来完全无害。他为自己的成果露出微笑，然后从桌子上拿起记事板勾选了其中一个小方块。

 

“完成二十个，还有二百五十个，”他嘟囔道，然后叹着气过了一遍下一项测试需要的材料。

 

“欧子？”有声音问道。

 

Draco差点吓得魂儿都没了，他居然完全没意识到有人突然出现在他旁边。他还是奇迹般地控制自己保持不动，缓了几口气后转头。

 

“Weasley，”他有些厌恶地撇撇嘴。而Ron Weasley正一脸开心地站在他旁边，在他鼻子前晃着半包比比多味豆，脸因嘴里塞满糖果而扭曲着。Draco故意没看那个袋子。

 

“你说什么？”他问。

 

Weasley嚼着嘴里的豆子，Draco希望这个蠢货会被该死的豆子呛死；但是Weasley还是设法吞下了它们，发出一记很大还略吓人的吞咽声。

 

“豆子？”Weasley又问了一遍，继续晃着袋子好让它看上去更诱人些。

 

“不了，谢谢，”Draco尽可能地用礼貌和不屑的语气回答他，好让自己赶紧处理手中的记事板。说真的，Weasley真以为他傻吗？会接受一个每晚都和他那很有可能疯了的哥哥一起做可怕危险玩意儿的傲罗手里的糖果？Draco也许上过一次当——或是两次——但是他已经学乖了。谁知道如果这些糖豆有幸被吃掉后会产生什么恐怖后果？

 

为了展现他的耐心，Draco准备等着Weasley离开，但这是个错误选择。

 

“哇哦，那是你一直在弄的新款傲罗防护装置吗？”Weasley语调里充满了可笑的热情，他凑近了些但这非常无礼地侵犯到Draco的私人空间。Draco发出不置可否的声音，希望能避免任何交谈的可能，尽管如此Weasley还是继续在聊个不停。“我和George也在为傲罗研究新产品。我觉得它棒极了，还特别有用。现在已经在试验阶段了。”Weasley对着Draco友善地笑着，“豆子？”

 

Draco给他一个怀疑的表情。

 

Weasley的蓝眼睛睁大了。他看着手里的袋子着急说：“哦不！你以为它们不对劲！我发誓，什么都没有。我不可能拿你做实验。很显然，我说过这是给傲罗们的。实验目标也该更……”Weasley上下扫了Draco一眼。“有活力，”他最后得出结论。

 

Draco冷笑一声，尽量觉得没被冒犯，然后选择再次看向记事板。

 

他听见Weasley抓了一把豆子放进嘴里。“炕，偷们磨射。”

 

“嗯。”Draco在记事板上胡乱记了一句。

 

Weasley再次大声吞咽下去。“如果我要找人测试新产品，那也该找Harry。那才是时时刻刻都充满活力的人。”

 

Draco咬牙。

 

“Harry就会这么干，”Ron继续说。“Harry真的很能干。”

 

Draco努力不要做出任何反应，但他的脸开始发烫，一直烧到耳尖。

 

“这里是不是有点儿热？”Weasley语气欢快地说。

 

该死的Weasley。Draco不敢看向他。他随便勾选了个方块，一会儿还要记得删除勾选。“你在这干什么？”他咬牙切齿。

 

“哦！”Weasley开始解释，但Draco的耳朵接收到一阵模糊的杂音。“我把我的仇敌镜弄坏了，你得帮我修修。”Weasley将一面小碎镜子硬塞到Draco面前。

 

“这没法修。”Draco一口咬定。

 

“你甚至都没好好看看！”

 

“我不修破碎的仇敌镜。”

 

“你上星期刚修了傲罗Jenkins的仇敌镜，”Weasley几乎在哭诉。

 

该死。Draco又深吸一口气。“她提供了报酬。”

 

“据我所知，Malfoy，你修理损坏工具的工作一直都有报酬。那叫获得工资。”

 

Draco抿紧嘴唇。“据我所知，Weasley，傲罗应该小心对待自己的工具。这叫别出丑。”

 

Weasley不说话了，因为自尊心受到打击，但是Draco了解他不会这么容易就放弃。不出所料Weasley又再次尝试。“那如果我也给你补偿呢？”他停顿一下，又说，“豆子？”

 

再次无视那包糖果，Draco笑了。“相信我，Weasley。我可不想从你那里拿到和傲罗Jenkins提供的一样的补偿。”

 

Weasley又好心地沉默了片刻，但他又出乎意料地笑了起来。

 

“哦，我懂了。”他笑中偷闲喘了口气。“你想让我相信她给你提供了性。而且作为一个彻头彻尾的直男，你根本没办法拒绝。”Weasley假装擦拭眼角笑出的泪水。“好吧。”

 

Draco握紧手中的羽毛笔。“真高兴这一次你能得出如此有逻辑的推理。真是历史般的一刻。我该将此记下来。”

 

“这是在讽刺。”

 

“那这样你就该别用它，既然你不知道该怎么用。”

 

“我敢打赌她确实给你提供了性，”Weasley沉思道。“然后你赶紧修好了她的仇敌镜好让她离开。”

 

Draco闭上嘴避免发出咆哮，因为Weasley说的都是事实。那个女人几乎要强上了他，很显然她对他的护目镜有种迷恋。不可理喻的生物。Draco差点就没能摆脱她。

 

“可怜的姑娘。”Weasley大声惋惜道。“自以为有机会，殊不知你喜欢更壮点的还要下面多点东西的那种。对了，还要有深色头发，绿眼睛和眼镜。”

 

“别再装作你知道些你不知道的东西！”Draco终于忍不住了。“你这是在胡说八道，黄鼠狼。”

 

“你知道你自己真的会在Harry穿着全套傲罗制服时流口水吗？”

 

“你知道有些药能帮你治疗你的幻觉吗？”Draco怒气冲冲，不断诅咒着Weasley的存在。他一直很好地掩饰了那些对Potter的荒谬感觉，至少就他所知没人怀疑过。没人，除了Weasley。这怎么可能？“需要我帮你熬制吗？”

 

Weasley没理他。他摸了摸下巴。“我记得我还有张照片为证。”

 

Draco在计划用他的羽毛笔戳进Weasley的眼睛。

 

“哦，Malfoy。”Weasley哼了一声。“你胆子可真小。如果你想要Harry就告诉他。他可是个好小伙，他会非常温柔地推倒你的。”

 

Draco随即放下他的记事板转身，魔杖直直指向Weasley的下三路。

 

Weasley赶紧往后退了一步。“好吧，好吧，这有点 **过了** ，”他说，看起来有些后悔。“我很抱歉。真的。让我弥补你行吗？豆子？”

 

“滚！”

 

“我也这么想。”Weasley盯着Draco的魔仗。“我就……放在这儿了。”他小心地将仇敌镜和糖果放在桌子上，似乎害怕多动一下Draco就会突然把他的蛋给弄没了。他没猜错。

 

Weasley咧嘴往后跑到门边，同时Draco在喊：“我不会修你的仇敌镜！而且我恨豆子。这是格兰芬多的糖。”

 

放在门把手上的手停住了，他转头看向Draco。“格兰芬多的糖？在”重复一遍后他的脸上浮现一幅非常不像他的深思表情。“我想它是的，”他得出结论。“的确需要勇气才能吃掉它们。”

 

“这根勇气没关系，你个没脑子的笨蛋。谁会去买一包明知道会有一半都很恶心的糖果？这太荒谬了。”

 

“为了看你有多走运，”Weasley立刻回答道。他的眼睛眯着，给Draco一个不同寻常的狡猾表情。“那又怎样，Malfoy？害怕你鼓起勇气后没有好下场？你会错过不少好东西的。”

 

“我可以只买好的而不用担心坏的，”Draco反击。

 

Weasley不屑一顾。“很是你的风格。但是我不认为你能买到真正的好东西，伙计。”正往外走着，他指着Draco。“就是告诉你一声，你会修仇敌镜的。”

 

“我不会。”

 

“当然你会的，”Weasley非常有自信。“因为如果你不修，我会明天来，后天来，大后天来，大大后天来，大大大后天来……”虽然Weasley关上了门，但是Draco还能听见他在啰嗦，“大大大大后天……”

 

Draco非常挫败地咆哮了一声，摘下护目镜然后魔杖对着损坏的仇敌镜。他赶紧修好就能赶紧摆脱Weasley。一个简单的咒语打在镜子上，后者立刻开始复原。Draco皱着眉将它推到一旁，视线又落到那包糖豆上。

 

说实话他并不怕它们；这不过只是愚蠢的发明。为何要吃呢？

 

 **为了看你有多走运** 。

 

Draco咬唇，他从不走运，不用吃这些可怕的豆子就知道。Draco烦躁地抓过袋子看着这些五颜六色的小东西。他们可能有毒，但是Weasley吃过，所以没毒。但是他们依然可能尝起来像呕吐物。挑一个吃的行为非常可笑且无聊，但是Draco现在很好奇——他走运吗？人们做些勇敢的事就能获得回报吗？

 

Draco挑了颗粉色的豆子——粉色尝起来永远都不会坏——然后谨慎地放到嘴里。

 

这尝起来像是草莓。

 

*

 

关于比比多味豆的一点是它有很多种、很多种的颜色，所以这个袋子里的每个颜色都各不相同。Draco本该想到的，Weasley可能只给粉色的做了手脚然后不动剩下的。这样他就能安心地在Draco面前吃下一大把的豆子，啰嗦着勇气什么的，好丛恿Draco吃下一颗。然后Draco真的会像一个愚蠢的格兰芬多那样迫切地想证明自己的勇气。他真是活该。

 

当然，就算Draco承认吃掉该死的豆子是他自己的错，也不能阻止今天会是Weasley的死期。

 

Draco闯进Weasley的办公室。门是开着的，而且Weasley根本就没有意识到有人进来。他正俯在书桌上看着一张长长的数据表。Draco愤怒地举起手，还带着些疯狂的满足感，狠狠地打在Weasley的蠢脑袋上。

 

Weasley大叫起来——在Draco看来就像个姑娘一样——举起魔杖四处乱指。

 

“谁在哪？”他边喊边扫视他的办公室。

 

“你怎么不猜猜？”Draco说道。

 

Weasley眼睛瞪得不能再大了，视线直直看向Draco胸的高度。

 

“我比这高！”Draco忍不住咆哮。

 

“Malfoy？”Weasley的脸突然变得像他办公室的墙一样惨白。“Malfoy，你变成……鬼了吗？Merlin！千万别告诉我你被豆子呛死了。”

 

“很好笑，Weasley。真的好笑极了。看，我都在笑。”Draco露出他的牙齿。“哦，等下。你看不到。 **因为我隐身了！** ”

 

Weasley眨眨眼，依然紧抓着魔杖，看着Draco偏左一点的方向。

 

“你是……死后要缠着我？”他小声问道。

 

“我没死，Weasley。别装的你这么惊讶。都是你干的好事！”

 

Draco走到Weasley身后又打了他头一下。

 

“嗷！别打了！”Weasley跳到一边，左右转动脑袋，像个疯子。“我什么都没做！”

 

Malfoy握紧拳头。“你知道隐身的好处是什么吗？就算我现在要杀了你， **你也看不到我出手** 。”

 

Weasley小心用魔杖指着Draco声音的方向。他站在一个高书柜和他的桌子之间，徒劳地想要避免再受到攻击。

 

“Malfoy，我发誓，我没有把你变隐形。你确定这不是你的某个实验造成的吗？”

 

“哦得了吧。这是在我吃掉那个该死的粉豆子后发生的！”Draco说，掩饰不住话中的苦闷。这糟糕透了。他的身体突然就不见了，还以为自己被从地球上完全抹杀了。他没法看到自己的四肢和衣服，甚至他的魔杖都隐形了，但在变隐形的时候Draco愚蠢地把它扔掉了。它一定是滚到什么地方去了，更让Draco心烦的是他没能找到它。

 

“你吃了豆子？”Weasley看起来很惊讶然后开始哈哈大笑。“我就知道！我就知道你会选那颗粉色的。你个娘炮！”

 

Draco从桌子上随便抓起一件东西——他注意到是件镇纸——然后往Weasley的头上砸去。

 

Weasley叫了一声，很遗憾的是他躲了过去。

 

“真的，Malfoy！我不知道这为什么会发生。它本不该把你变隐形的。”

 

“很好。给傲罗的新产品？很显然这不是。把傲罗变隐形能干什么？”Draco嘲笑道，努力忽略脑子里一个正在吹捧这个新发明的声音。那么多年巫师们都在想法设法地尝试隐身，但除了那几个屈指可数的强大巫师，大都一无所获。幻身咒和隐身斗篷——很少见，而该死的Potter有的——是他们仅有的。想想看，在别人都失败的情况下Weasley却成功了。

 

很显然Weasley似乎知道Draco的猜想。“你不会真以为我发明了什么隐身药水吧？”他的脸扭成一个不可置信的表情。

 

“我可没对我自己做什么，而且你已经说了你对着豆子做了什么手脚。”

 

“但它们没有这种效果啊。”Weasley看起来十分困惑。“它只不过能给人带来一点勇气。”他清清嗓子。“我已经在我、George还有Harry身上试验过了。还有另外几名傲罗。它从来没有这种效果。你确定你没干什么——”

 

“没有，我他妈的很确定！如果你的蠢产品会带来不可预料的反应，我们可以称之为下毒！”

 

Weasley看起来有点惊恐。“下毒，恶心的玩意儿，不是吗？”

 

Draco愣住了，惊讶地说不出话来。没人再提过Draco在六年级做的事情，自从他母亲为了保证他的美好未来给所有能想到的人写了封荒谬的道歉信，并署上Draco的名字。为此Draco对她生了好几个星期的气，不过直到他开始在魔法部工作才发现这的确有用。“所以这是报复？”他轻轻地问道。

 

Weasley翻眼。“不，这不是报复，你个白痴。是你先提起来的。我只是觉得你居然指责我下毒这件事有点好玩。”

 

“这一点儿都不好玩，”Draco不想让Weasley再讨论这个话题了。

 

“好吧，既然都不是——”

 

“你说谎！”Draco一口咬定，而Weasley十分容忍地看着他。“这一定是个什么诅咒。”他坚持道。

 

Weasley叹了口气。“这不是。问问George。问问Harry。这只是个无害的魔药。”

 

“当然，我该去问问你的亲朋好友，因为他们为了才不会为了保护你的雀斑屁股而说谎。”

 

“你看过我屁股？”

 

Draco没搭理他。“你有两秒钟来说服我不会现在就把你干掉。”他咆哮着说。但Weasley看起来完全不为所动，于是Draco又说：“把你干掉的意思是我会把你做的一切都告诉Robards。”

 

这让Weasley担心了。“隐身效果会消失的，”他做出保证。“大约几个小时后。我很确定。再说了这又不坏，不是吗？你可以去偷看姑娘洗澡。听见没，我说的是姑娘，因为我知道你是个直的。”Weasley还很欢快地点点头。

 

“如果没消失……”Draco伴着压迫性的眼神威胁道，直到他想起眼神对Weasley没用。

 

“会消失的，”Weasley很肯定地说。“我是说如果这真是豆子引发的话。不过，我还是没搞明白。我们遇见过不少奇怪的副作用，比如傲罗Parker长了不少肌肉，而George长出一大幅……”Weasley突然停住然后嘴角都咧到耳朵上去了。“哦，我懂了。只有在没人看得见你的时候你才能变得勇敢。怎么了，Malfoy？害怕这会毁了你精心经营的形象？”Weasley叫了一声，因为有个相框飞到他右边打在肩膀上。“嗷，得了吧，Malfoy。你隐身了，想想那些你能找的乐子！”

 

Draco继续找着东西砸Weasley，因为这也是个乐子，但他的视线落在了Weasley桌面上的照片。那是Weasley和Granger婚礼上拍的，新婚夫妇正开心笑着挥手，而他们的黑发伴郎正站在稍远一点的地方笑着看着他们。

 

Weasley的确说对了一件事。他可以去找些乐子，像是去吓唬那些他讨厌的家伙，说不定能找到以后能敲诈的把柄。或者他可以去干点儿别的。

 

Draco盯着这张婚礼照片。Potter今天休假。不是说Draco时刻都在关注，只是Potter很少会休假，所以这些特例才会令人难忘。

 

“好了，我要走了，”他说。

 

Weasley紧张了。“什么？去哪儿？”

 

“不关你事。”Draco朝门口走去。

 

“等下！”Weasley跟着他，“你别真去看别人洗澡！我那是在开玩笑！你明白是吗？Malfoy？”

 

Draco琢磨着把Weasley扔出窗户，但他还是强迫自己镇定下来——他还有更重要的事情去做。他停住转身。“我看不见我的四肢，Weasley。我要去圣芒戈。”

 

Weasley看起来放心了。“不错的选择，我一直都觉得你很聪明。”

 

Draco摇摇头把Weasley从脑子赶出去，把自己的重点放在更有意思的事情上。几秒钟前还觉得是个诅咒的东西，现在看上去简直就是良机。他现在隐身了，完全隐身了，这可比顶着件可怜的隐形斗篷强多了。Draco边笑边回想着以前Potter藏在那件蠢斗篷下跟着他的日子，现在是时候该回报他了。


	2. Chapter 2

如果有人在三把扫帚看到没有人从绿色火焰中走出壁炉，那他一定掩饰得很好。这地方挤满了人，看起来有太多人都飞路过来所以没人会特别关注。Draco在人群中推挤着——人们可能会意识到，但也只会责怪别人——然后走出来。

 

虽然他从未想念过霍格沃茨，但相隔这么久再看到霍格莫德，这突然勾起他一阵怀念之情。这里还和原来一样，屋顶被覆盖着白雪，金黄色的光在灯盏里亮着。他微笑走在狭窄的街道上，想起有个可笑的金发男孩对所有事物都报以不屑的态度。他曾认为霍格莫德是无聊乏味的，但是现在再看的话，他还挺喜欢这里的平静祥和。

 

Potter就住在村子尽头的小房子里。Draco还记得Potter买下的那天——报纸都争相报道。这房子已经很旧了，几乎可以说得上是破旧不堪，但是Potter的朋友和他的仰慕者一起帮他布置装修这个地方。现在它看上去棒极了，虽然还是很小但是配着它的小窗户和大阳台还有几分可爱。这里甚至还有个小花园，虽然没有满园花香也没太过整洁，但很显然有魔法帮它隔绝风雪。

 

这房子看起来安静极了，Draco看了下腕表。现在是晚上七点，如果再加上今天是周五的事实，说不定Potter根本就不在家而是随便在哪个酒吧陪着女朋友。或是男朋友，据Draco所知，Potter并不在乎性别之分。不过这个猜测并没有得到官方认证或是被有力证据证实，所以这只是个小道消息。有次Draco差点就要问Weasley，但那是愚蠢之举。Weasley知道的已经太多了；如果Draco问了个关于Potter私生活的问题，那只会证实Weasley那关于Draco喜欢Potter的猜测是真的。

 

Draco叹了口气。的确，他喜欢Potter。虽然他很想否认这一切，但他已经有一阵不再抵抗这个想法了。他接受了它。就好像是一种他必须忍受的奇怪惩罚。

 

Draco原来以为这都怪几年前Potter突然冒出来把他从火里就出来。然后以胜利之姿面对那个让Draco胆寒心惊的人。他原来以为这不是好感，只不过是他想成为Potter，成为那个勇敢面对邪恶的人，而在Greyback带着那个本应该拯救所有人的人出现在庄园时，Draco试过却失败了。

 

在时间线的某一点，Potter成为了一座黑魔王永远都摧毁不掉的闪亮灯塔。

 

但事实远不止如此。在Draco开始在魔法部工作后一切都变得清晰起来。他早该知道Potter会专门去找最危险的工作来做，结果就是一堆数量惊人的受损工具。Draco和Potter相处的时间倒是比预期要长。Potter常常会拿着破损的东西过来，还给出像是“我把我的诚实探测器弄坏了，也许是插错地方了。”这样的解释，然后Draco会责备他的无能，再后来他发现Potter自己打坏了它然后用其去制止两个脑袋缺弦的巨怪杀死几个麻瓜背包客——通过将碎片插进巨怪的鼻孔。还有一次他听说Potter在和一个试图杀死自己妻子的男人打斗中，用手挡住了一个粉身碎骨。医疗师们差点没能治好，为此Potter绑了好几天的绷带。当Draco问他发生什么事的时候，他会挥了挥绑绷带的手说：“哦，没什么。我就是撸得有点多。”

 

很快这就变成Draco最爱的游戏，他永远都不会停止去找藏在Potter那些荒谬解释下的真相，那些在夸大其词和轻描淡写遮掩下难以辨别的真相。

 

但不管怎么说，Potter已经成为他的灵感之源。Draco已经发明了一种能让巨怪失去行动能力的魔药。还有一种能反弹大部分常规咒语的保护手套。这安慰了他，至少他对于Potter的喜欢还能派上点用场。

 

Draco盯着Potter的屋门，还不清楚他具体想要从对Potter的监视里获得什么。也许这只是那个最近让Draco上瘾的游戏的一部分。他还没发现Potter平时都干什么，相对于他的傲罗冒险来说他的私生活是个更大的谜团。

 

当一道意味着Potter已经飞路到达的绿光从窗上闪过时，他的脚趾几乎已经僵掉。不过这也没什么好激动的。就算Potter已经回家，隔着厚窗帘也只能看见Potter先是楼下再是楼上地打开了灯。他到这儿就是跟傻子似的站在一边，除非他能进去，但他现在没有任何办法。

 

进入别人房子最常用的方式成为他的唯一选择。Draco只好去摁门铃，他觉得自己就像个给邻居捣乱的淘气小男孩。他的未完成计划是在门打开的时候溜进去，这似乎有点不大可行，但他总要试一试。不然他就白跑了一趟。

 

Potter好久才来开门，但等待是值得的。Potter穿着浴袍皱着眉头，而门口空无一人。他的头发滴着水；Draco一定是把他从浴室里给拽出来了。Potter伸出头看看，又摇头关上了门。

 

这里毕竟是霍格莫德。之前一定也有霍格沃茨的学生像这样骚扰过Potter。很有可能是一群女生笑嘻嘻地站在他的窗户下直到让他受不了。

 

也许会受不了到让他去追赶她们。Draco又摁了遍门铃，而这一次他非常胆大地没有停下摁铃的手。

 

他刚后退了一步，Potter就拿着魔杖跑出来。他打量着四周，然后挥动手腕。Draco感到一阵魔法经过他，他闭上眼睛，期待着Potter打开它们时会对着他皱起眉头，确信Potter会发现这有个隐形人在打扰他。但是Potter并没有看向他，他在检查房子周围一层薄薄的金色防护网。Draco因解除危机而分了片刻神，差点错失良机。屋门正大敞着。

 

他尽可能地保持安静和敏捷，甚至都不敢呼吸，终于他溜进了房子。Potter很快也进来了。

 

Draco赶紧走过狭窄的走廊，咒骂着自己忘记脱鞋的事实，所幸Potter家不是那种咯吱叫的木板。地上铺满了厚实的深红色地毯，要么是Potter依然在往终极格兰芬多发展，要么就是他喜欢光脚到处跑，总之Draco不知道原因；但他还是有点感激地毯掩盖住他的脚步声。

 

Draco经过客厅然后停在了他看见的第一个空角落，他完全不知道Potter会往哪儿走。而Potter甚至都没有跟着他，他左转跑上楼了，身上还穿着浴袍。他一定是要去继续洗澡或是换上衣服，无论如何浴袍都会换下来。虽然Draco很想跟着他上去，但楼梯是木制的，之前还在Potter脚下发出咯吱声，如此一来Draco可不敢贸然踩上去。他希望Potter不会那么早就上床睡觉。

 

Draco的耳朵听到一阵流水声，他认为这是个表明能四处转转的安全信号。首先他先把脚上的鞋脱下来放在角落里，记好确切位置，因为鞋子就像他身上其他东西一样变隐形了。

 

Potter的客厅就像Draco想象的那样：一个很大的壁炉，旁边放着舒适柔软的扶椅和沙发；每一样东西都是深红色或棕色，看起来像家一般温暖又舒适，尽管这里和Draco的公寓或是庄园没有丝毫相同之处。或许这里看起来很棒是因为这是Potter的家而且Draco已经无可救药了。

 

Draco的手拂过其中一把扶椅的椅背，有些想要蜷在里面睡着。不过就他的幸运值来看，说不定Potter会一屁股坐在他身上。

 

他反而蹑手蹑脚地进了厨房。这里就不像他想的那样了，这里的空间很大，还有两面似乎是玻璃制的外墙，但是Draco知道这不是因为他在屋外面看过，墙都是用砖和小窗户堆成的。

 

Draco只能看到之前Potter施的金色保护网，但如果他仔细看的话能看到村子里燃着的路灯，远处像小星星一样的火把，亮着的炮台还有霍格沃茨城堡的塔楼。

 

Draco好奇Potter会不会花很多时间在厨房里透过窗子看着他的年少时光，每一天都在回忆那些让他伤心或喜悦的过往。有时候Potter似乎看上去把往事都忘了，不然他也不会照常和Draco说话开玩笑，但很显然他都还记得。他每天都在想着，就像Draco一样。

 

灯被打开，Potter急忙进了厨房，只差几英寸就会撞到Draco，而Draco赶紧退到墙边上。Draco不知道为什么Potter这么着急；他一定是饿坏了，着急到没发现周围有什么不对劲。这位傲罗的感官可真敏锐。

 

Potter依旧赤着脚，不过他已经换上条宽松的麻制睡裤还有一件令人讨厌的橙色t恤。这一定是件来自Weasley的礼物，因为这看上去就像是你最好的朋友给的但又没法穿出门的东西。他的头发也干了，看上去像是用咒语匆忙弄的，一大团头发蓬在头上；有几绺支棱着奇怪的角度，还有一些遮住了他的脸。Draco有些手痒地想摸一摸，Potter的头发经常会出现在他的性幻想中，比如他想在Potter吻他、吸他和操他的时候把手指穿过那头深色的卷发。

 

Potter在厨房里忙活起来，打开一个奇怪的柜子，然后撕开包装盒再放进另外一个柜子里，然后“叮！”的一声一顿热乎乎的晚饭就出现在桌子上了。这已经不是第一次Draco怀疑麻瓜们是否真的不会魔法。

 

Potter给自己倒了杯红酒后将酒瓶放在桌子上。他背对着Draco，面对着“玻璃墙”享用他的晚餐。

 

Draco站在那里看得越久，他越觉得有些不适。羞愧感促使他慢慢往厨房门口移动。他本想着他会逮到Potter做一些可笑难堪的事情供他取乐，但看着Potter孤单地吃他的单人晚餐让这变成史上最糟的偷窥经历。他后悔来这里了，这让事情变得复杂。他甚至已经开始遐想他自己会是治疗Potter孤独的良药，欺骗自己说Potter真的需要他。尽管他知道这不是事实，Potter有着他数都数不过来的朋友；而Draco不过是强加上的一个。

 

他悄无声息地到达客厅，就在他刚要走向大门准备离开的时候，他意识到他没法离开。Potter已经把他们锁在里面了。Draco知道Potter用的是什么咒语，无论是魔法还是人都没法靠近房子，同时也没东西能出去。除非Potter解开防御，但那很有可能会是在明天早上。

 

Draco忍不住诅咒Ron Weasley，诅咒那个他被怂恿去吃那颗蠢豆子的时候，他现在不仅被困在这，如果隐身效果真像Weasley所说那样会消退的话，说不定明早Potter还会发现自己。当然，Draco可以整晚都藏在一个阴森陈旧的碗柜里，不过那把软绵绵的扶椅看上去更舒服一些。

 

Draco对自己耸耸肩，Weasley可能已经告诉Potter他变隐形了，然后等Potter明早发现他的时候就会将两者联系到一起。Draco会解释说他准备是想拍一些他的滑稽照片好卖给 **预言家日报** ，而Potter会愤怒地把他扔出门外，然后Draco咒骂他并威胁说他会告诉所有人Weasley正在进行非法试验。然后一个星期过去后一切照常运行——Weasley继续令人头痛，而Potter也会继续在除了修理东西之外假装Draco不存在。

 

所以管他呢。Draco最好去挑把离壁炉最远的椅子，如果Potter决定要到客厅里呆一会儿，那会是他的最差选项。

 

没过一会儿事实就证明Draco是对的。Potter端着一满杯的红酒来到客厅往沙发走去。沙发就在Draco右侧，距离有些过近，但至少Potter没坐到他身上，所以Draco把这个算作走运。

 

Potter坐下靠在抱枕上，双脚抬起来然后举起他的魔杖。他的手腕轻轻挥动，随即Draco被右侧突然响起的声音吓得几乎叫出声来。他立刻意识到那是台能让麻瓜们像个僵尸般盯着的电示，它一定是被施过咒了不然绝对不会在霍格莫德管用。于是Draco的敲诈单子上又加了一笔滥用麻瓜物品。

 

电示上正播着一个男人站在一幅巨大的英国地图前非常有感情地保证接下来会下更多雪。Potter再次挥手画面随之改变，现在是一群麻瓜在草地上追着一只长相奇怪的鬼飞球，然后Potter又换了一次又一次。Draco完全理解不了这样做的意义在何，也许这是一种麻瓜游戏，必须要在画面改变前猜出这是什么。这种没有止境的感觉让他有些烦躁，Potter时不时地会等上一会儿等到画面变得有意思了才换。终于在画面上出现一个光头和一个金发女郎在竞拍一件垃圾的时候Draco开始咬牙切齿，然后在他们买下它鉴定的时候Potter关掉了电示。

 

Draco随意瞥了他一眼。Potter一口喝尽杯中的酒，将酒杯放在一边，然后埋进了沙发里，似乎是要睡觉。

 

真是棒极了。现在Potter要在这里睡着，而Draco也在这睡觉，于是Draco会出现在Potter明早醒来的第一眼。

 

Draco终究还是要去碗柜看看，或是他可以到楼上去睡Potter的床。这样做的后果比另一个选择要严重多了，但至少可以避免背疼。

 

不过Potter并未有睡着，他在不安地踢腿挪动，似乎是在找个更舒服的姿势。终于他停下了，眼睛看着天花板，手从腰带下钻进了麻瓜睡裤。

 

哦，Merlin。Draco早该想到人们会在休假时干什么的。他惊慌地看向四周却发现无路可逃。坐在这里实在太过危险——如果Potter往他的方向看去，会很容易就发现Draco在椅子上的压痕。如果此时移动的话更是会引起注意。

 

Draco对自己脑内的借口皱起眉，就好像是他需要一个借口留下来观赏Potter自娱自乐一样。Potter绝对是在自慰，他的手正在他裤子里以一个绝不会认错的方式移动着；他的眼睛合着，嘴唇半张，呼吸变得浅了。可想看到这一幕后Draco的身体立刻就做出了反应。他开始有点担心自己如雷的心跳声会被Potter听到，然后——

 

Potter抬起身子将睡裤从腿上褪下，又半裸地躺回枕头上，全硬的勃起在他的腹部渗着前液。Draco的手指掐在椅子扶手上，目光紧紧盯着Potter的勃起。他早该知道它是有多完美，以前他都在假装Potter那话儿很小，所以才会热衷于让他自己变得伟大来弥补先天不足。

 

他曾听别人称其为庞然大物。但这两者都不正确，它看起来已经大到能带来无上快感，却没有达到令人不适的大小。

 

这让Draco意识到一直以来他对Potter的欲望有多强烈，所以也不奇怪Weasley会指出这一点。所有人一定都发现这一点了。甚至是Potter也发现了。

 

如果Potter知道在他自己边呻吟边抚慰着勃起时Draco也在场时会作何反应？而且更重要的是，他会不会介意突然出现个隐形人帮他一把？Draco觉得他可能还是不要知道问题的答案了。

 

Potter停下了，似乎是为了惩罚Draco的各种想法。他拿起魔杖的时候Draco吓得不敢呼吸，不过他只是从楼上召唤了些东西下来。Draco很容易就认出来其中一个瓶子是润滑液，而另外一个是……

 

Draco绝对认出了那个形状，但还是不敢相信它会出现在这儿，还有Potter真的会用它。

 

果然，Potter用润滑液涂满那个东西，然后抬起腿弯起膝盖，好让那个东西顶在他的双股间。

 

Draco的头脑发胀，不知该为了终于确认Potter会用这个东西或是跟男人享乐而高兴，还是该担忧那个玩具过大的尺寸，Potter根本没法插进去，但Potter真这么做了。Draco觉得自己的理智在此刻终于打碎了。Potter呻吟着，裸露着脖颈，紧闭着眼睛。玩具越往里插一分，他的呻吟声就越大一点。Draco根本无法将视线移开，所有幻想在此刻即将成真。

 

Potter看起来棒极了。他强壮的大腿微微打着颤，皮肤上的汗珠细微地折射着火光。一只手抬起腿，而另一只手操纵着玩具进进出出，这让腹部上的勃起有些被冷落了。他的双颊绯红，眼睛也半眯着。

 

过了一会儿他抓起魔杖对玩具施了个咒语好让它自己动起来。Potter放下胳膊，在身侧攒成拳，任由那个玩具在他体内有力地抽插着，Draco的手也忍不住摸向胯部。Potter忍不住发出了更大的呻吟声，而那个玩具依然在自顾自地以非人类的速度和深度进出着。

 

“所以，”Potter喘了口气，声音喑哑。“你就打算光坐在那儿看着？”


	3. Chapter 3

Potter没在跟他说话。Potter根本没在跟他说话。这绝对是Draco想象出来的。玩具依然在Potter体内有条不紊地滑动着，他的皮肤紧绷在结实的肌肉上，身体微微颤抖着，似乎十分辛苦地在为保持玩具正常运转而保持不动。Potter似乎完全沉浸在快感之中，所以Draco刚才听到的任何词语都很有可能是他臆想出来的。

 

不够Draco还是着魔般地站起来。不，他没疯。他听见Potter说话了，如果拒绝这样的邀请才叫疯呢。这是一个邀请；更确切地说，这是一项挑战。Draco从不拒绝Potter发起的挑战；天性使然。

 

Draco的脚碰到了沙发；他离得很近，近到Potter的腿擦过了他的斗篷。Potter颤抖得更厉害了，腿也开得大了些，离斗篷也更近了一分。他一定感觉到它了，他是故意在上面蹭过的。

 

带着几分不确定，Draco慢慢伏身将手掌贴在Potter大腿后侧。Potter猛吸了一口气。Draco的手顺着光滑灼热的皮肤向下滑到Potter的臀。他很难相信自己正在做的事。Potter在他手下的感觉太过真实，他的轻颤和呻吟展现出些许脆弱。Draco的手碰到那个玩具不断顶进的位置，他爱抚过入口处发红的褶皱，指尖绕着那儿打转，似乎也想顺着玩具进去瞧瞧。Potter的之喘息声越发强烈。

 

Draco舔舔唇；他的勃起在隐隐作痛。他突然很想做点什么。在Potter改变主意要咒他前干点什么。他从未面临过那么多美好的选项，他全都想要。他想拿掉玩具换成自己的勃起；他想要含住Potter的勃起，他想要射在Potter的脸上还有他饱满的唇上。

 

他想要舔舐过Potter身上的每一道疤。不得不说他有很多道。大腿上有一道狭长的，腹部有道苍白且宽的，还有不少细小的布满全身。他的胸前应该有不少，但多谢Potter穿的橙色T恤，Draco什么也看不到。为什么Potter不脱掉它？为了遮住那些更丑陋的伤痕？Draco的胸前也有伤疤，其中一些还是Potter留下的。他也不想让别人看见，因为这不是打击邪恶而来的。这是遵循邪恶得来的。

 

Draco将那些想法抛在一边，只盯着Potter的勃起。事实证明这并不是一个艰难的选择。他忙着脱掉自己的衣服，而Potter的眼神跟着Draco的斗篷落到了地上。Draco皱着眉看向它，希望它就像他身体的其他部分那样是看不见的，但是他注意到Potter能看到它。他的斗篷布满烟灰而他丝毫没有意识到；他是通过飞路——最脏的交通方式——到达三把扫帚的。Potter肯定通过灰看到了Draco肩膀和背的轮廓；他随时都能知道Draco的位置。

 

所以说Potter一直以来都是故意的，这场个人秀也是别有用心，他需要好好思考一下Potter的真正动机和这一切的隐藏含义。

 

不过这些现在都不重要。

 

Draco立马就脱光了衣服，小心地拿起Potter身侧的魔杖。Potter立刻就僵住了，所有的快感似乎一扫而空，很显然他的身体处于紧绷状态，眼睛紧盯移动着的魔杖。

 

Potter的魔杖在手中很温暖，虽然感觉不是那么完美但也足够了。Draco举着它再看看身前无助的Potter，这种感觉很奇妙。一瞬间，Draco仿佛又回到了霍格沃茨，回到战胜Potter是唯一目标的时候。就算那么多年过去了，对Potter施咒再夺走他的魔杖羞辱他的念头还是那么吸引人，但Draco知道自己已经长大，不会再玩这种幼稚把戏。

 

Potter的面孔通红，眼睑半合，呼吸急促，饱满的唇微张。Draco发现他并不害怕。就算他害怕，那也只是进一步激发了欲望。拿着Potter的魔杖指着他的脸却不被认为是一种威胁，这本该让Draco恼怒的，而Draco感觉到的只有安全感，因为他取得了Potter的信任。他不能辜负这份信任。

 

Draco对着自己施了几个咒，虽然这些咒语都不怎么舒服还有点傻，但Draco在赶时间。一切都是为了做好准备，使他变得松软湿润，空虚感使他迫切想要Potter充满他。

 

他抓住Potter的脚踝放低他的腿，然后爬上沙发跨坐在Potter的腰上。

 

Potter的身体在他身下随着玩具进出而摆动。他的双手攀上Draco的大腿，轻轻爱抚，用力揉捏；他看起来享受极了。他一定感觉奇怪极了——看不见他触碰到的人。Draco将魔杖放在Potter的肚子上，然后向后抓住Potter的勃起，将灼热的顶端对准臀部的褶皱，给了自己点时间去放松。

 

在Draco沉下身的时候Potter紧紧攒住了Draco的腿。他太过急切；被打开的痛楚让他闭紧了眼睛。他听到自己的呻吟声，一记痛苦的声音突然被Potter突然的上顶打断了。Draco不知道自己还能不能有空记得在魔杖滚下去之前抓住它，他还用得上。Potter看着魔杖被Draco随意拿起，然后它努力往Draco想要施咒的东西指去。Potter大口喘着气，弯起膝盖，身体摇动着撞击Draco，后者也随着他起伏着。又是一声呻吟，Potter开始狠狠地贯穿Draco；在Draco的咒语下那个玩具加快了速度，随着他俩的节奏往更深处捅去。Potter似乎已经被它征服，臀部深处的震动使他也大喊着加快了速度。Draco任由魔杖从手中滑落，不做任何反抗地任由Potter的抽插，任由那股力量席卷自己。

 

温暖的手指环上了他的勃起然后抚慰着它。Draco颤抖着迎来高潮，沉浸在愉悦中的身体忍不住痉挛，还有些光斑在眼前转圈跳着舞。一切令他目眩神晕，最后倒在Potter身上。肌肉不自觉收缩挤压Potter的勃起，在听到Potter发出呻吟声后，他又开始故意为之。Potter的臀还在Draco身下抽动着。为了奖励他，Draco抓住Potter的头发，拉近了他的头然后亲吻。这是个非常狂野的吻，Draco用自己的舌头模仿着深埋Potter体内玩具的动作，而Potter双臂环住Draco的背，在他射的时候忍不住环得更紧了，颤抖着在Draco嘴中发出一声呻吟。

 

随后这个亲吻变得更加慵懒，Potter的舌头与Draco的交缠在一起，使后者头晕目眩

 

一切都非常完美。但Potter退开了，嘴里发出一阵痛楚的呜咽声，他的身体依然在微微颤抖。

 

Draco控制不住咧嘴笑起来。“你看起来像是将为魔咒而死，”他说，几乎没听出自己深沉沙哑的声音。

 

而Potter的回复是一阵笑声和呜咽声。他直直对视上Draco的眼睛，而Draco低头看到自己搭在Potter肩膀上的手。

 

没错，又显形了。

 

有那么一会儿，Draco真以为Potter会朝自己大喊一声“Malfoy？”但Potter只是又发出了那种呜咽，双眼闭着，手在地毯上无助地找着什么。“我的魔杖，”他喘息着说。

 

“哦！”Draco赶紧找到魔杖捡起来，轻轻一挥解除那个依然在Potter体内奋力工作的玩具上的咒语。

 

Potter长舒一口气，然后挤挤眼。“所以，”他笑着说，“你好？”

 

就算Draco此时紧张到胃疼，他还是笑出声了。他点点头说：“你好。”然后完全不知道接下来该说什么好，不过在拿不准的时候……“今天天气真不错啊，不是吗？”

 

“棒极了，”Potter随即接上话茬。“未来还会再下雪。”

 

“我听到了。”

 

“当然。”Potter哼了一声，“你当然听见了。”

 

Draco动了动，伸着腿想找个更舒服的姿势，这给他宝贵的几秒钟避免眼神接触，好让他理清思路。“呃……你对你所有的客人都会做这种事？”

 

“当然，这非常寻常。隐形人随便从碗柜里或是扶椅上冒出来。非常方便。”Potter的双手滑过Draco全身，从双臂到后背，从大腿到臀部。其中一只手掌停住放在Draco的臀瓣上，温暖又舒服 。Draco意识到Potter这才看到自己的裸体。“但我得说，他们一般都很难被发现。”

 

Draco对Potter笑容表示不满。“我就知道我讨厌飞路是有原因的。”不过很显然，这还不够。“Weasley告诉你了，”他阐明道，因为这是唯一合理解释。

 

“是的，他说你出了点意外变成隐形的了，他还认为你会到这来骚扰我。”

 

Draco早应该知道Weasley会跑去警告Potter。他摇摇头。“意外？真的？他真是那么说的？要知道这是他和他的蠢豆子干的好事。”

 

Potter歪头；他的眼神里有什么变得柔和了。“勇气魔豆？”

 

哦该死。他干嘛要提豆子？这只会让Potter嘲笑他。

 

美好的时光总是短暂的，他也早该想到这一点的。“我突然想起来我该走了。”Draco起身准备站起来——然后换好衣服赶紧逃跑——但Potter没给他时间反应，下一秒他就发现自己被Potter压在身下根本没法离开。不过这种感觉好到让Draco不想费劲挣扎。

 

再说Potter看起来也不准备嘲笑他。“就个人来讲，我发现红酒对胆量也非常有效。”Potter说。

 

Draco花了好一会儿去消化这个信息，去想象Potter制定好整个计划，照常洗澡吃饭并做好心理准备，然后喝下红酒好让自己足够勇敢去当着Draco的面用那个小玩具自娱自乐。

 

“呃——”在自己破音后，Draco不得不再试了一次。“我很高兴你终于对你的爱慕之情采取了行动。真的，Potter，这太过明显了，明显得令人尴尬。”

 

Potter大声笑起来，将脑袋埋进Draco的脖颈，而后者决定要永远假装他并不知道Wesley在背后给Potter讲了多久关于自己的小心思的事情。

 

在Potter笑完后他往Draco的脖子上亲了一口，然后抬起头打量Draco的脸。

 

“为什么勇气魔豆把你变隐形了？”

 

“根据Weasley的说法，只有在没人看的见我的时候我才会变得勇敢。”

 

“这说不通。”

 

“其实我很勇敢，只不过没人看得到？”Draco笑着提出这个解释，但话音刚落他意识到——不止别人看不见他；就连他自己也没法看到自己。

 

“我看到你了，”Potter沾沾自喜地说。

 

“你就瞥见了一点，而且我身上还全是灰。”

 

“好吧，这是个值得深思的哲学问题。”

 

“不需要沉思，”Draco坚持道。他一点都不想讨论细节。“我还是更想知道关于你的麻瓜玩具的事。”

 

“这可是我听见的最勇敢的话了。”

 

对着Potter的邪恶表情，Draco忍不住皱眉。“你就只有一个是吗？”

 

Potter伤心地点点头。“是的，抱歉。”

 

“嗯，你可真走运……”Draco起身，使得Potter跪在沙发上。他拿起Potter的魔杖，对准Potter的上衣小声念了句咒语。“我碰巧是位发明家。”Potter好奇地看着他的上衣分成两半，边缩小边顺着身体慢慢往上爬，然后再沿着他的两臂往下环住了他的手腕，像是一对花哨的橙色手铐。又是一道咒语，Potter的两只手腕被扣在了一起。“而你正好是我的灵感之源。”Draco拉过他被铐在一起的手腕，用一个吻封住了Potter弯起的嘴唇。

 

*

 

“ **粉身碎骨！** ”Draco对着一个真人大小穿着傲罗衣服的假人大声喊出咒语，然后被织物无害地反弹了。Draco扬起嘴角然后自豪地往记事板上又打了个勾。

 

考虑到他整个周末什么活都没干，他现在干得还挺不错。毕竟那是个非常鼓舞人心及灵感的周末

 

Draco甚至都没回家；Potter也没移走房子周围的金色保护网。如果说他们一整个周末都在亲亲我我，那可是毫不夸张。他们做不少事。他们一起看了电示，Potter还准备了奇怪的麻瓜餐品，虽然尝起来糟透了，但Draco还是都吃了。

 

当然，他们大部分时间都没怎么穿衣服。

 

他们也聊很多，或者说是Draco问了不少问题，想要探寻每个藏在疤痕背后的故事。这一次Potter非常严肃地说了实话。Draco知道了Potter的手并不是因为他试图用手挡住粉身碎骨而受伤的。他只是正好在一个女人和她丈夫的交火中被打到了，不过在他在因流血过多而昏倒前，他的确一只手缴了那两人的魔杖。后来他被Weasley给救了，后者把他送往圣芒戈并逮捕了那一对争吵的夫妇。“所以从某种方面来看我的确是用手挡着了个粉身碎骨，只不过不是有意的。”他说。

 

但他的确是故意将诚实探测器插进了巨怪的鼻孔。“这是唯一一个我知道的阻止巨怪的办法，”他声称。

 

Potter也问了Draco的伤疤。当时他的唇顺着Draco的前胸的纹理向下，然后他问：“告诉我这是怎么来的，”就好像他对此一无所知。

 

Draco仔细想了想该怎么回答。“有条蛇威胁说要杀我全家，”他说。“为了救他们我不得不跟狮子打了一架。然后那个混蛋玩意挠了我一爪子。”

 

“你不用跟他打架，”Potter温和地说。“而且他也不是故意要挠你的。我敢打赌他一定为没选择蜇人咒而感到抱歉。”

 

“我不认为狮子对蜇人感兴趣。”

 

“你确定那是头狮子？也许只是只小猫。”Potter用一种过于可爱的方式冲他眨眨眼。“一只都不知道那个咒语能干什么的小猫。”

 

Draco想了想然后点点头。“我之前很无辜，而你是只小猫。听起来不错。”

 

“同意，”Potter说，然后他俩用吻和亲热确定下这个说法。

 

从那以后Draco心情一直很好。

 

“坩埚蛋糕？”

 

Draco吓得掉了手里的羽毛笔。Ron Weasley正咧着嘴站在他旁边，手里拿着一包坩埚蛋糕。不得不说Draco得为他的潜行技能加分。

 

“这只是求和的礼物，”Weasley说。“他们很安全，我保证。我是说，真的，我不会——”

 

Draco抢过一块蛋糕两口吃下。“谢谢你，Weasley。你人真好。”然后他从Weasley那里接过包裹放到桌子上。“把它放这。哦还有——”他把仇敌镜递给Weasley。“修好了。”他的笑容里尽可能充满了更多的洋洋得意，他被告知那的确有很多。

 

Weasley盯着他。“你打了一炮。你真的打了一炮是吗？”

 

“是的，是的，我们打了不少次。你说的很对，Potter的确很能干。天啊，还有那些他的舌头能干的事。”Draco呼吸有点加快。

 

Weasley皱着眉。

 

“还有他的活力。是的，你又说对了。”

 

Weasley做着鬼脸把镜子放进了口袋。

 

“我觉得你每天都应该给我带点糖果。”Draco最后总结道。

 

“你确实意识到那是我的计划了吗？”Weasley挠挠后脑勺。“把你们两个互相渴望的笨蛋弄到一起？”

 

Draco对此嗤之以鼻。“不，不可能。虽然Potter是那么想的，但我认为你的计划是想让我在他面前出丑。”

 

“什么时候这种事还需要我帮忙？”Weasley看起来真的困惑了。

 

“哦，别吹牛了，你说服不了我的。你恨我，我差点毒死你。”

 

“是的，但后来你写了那些带着花体字母和花哨封印，还带有紫丁香花香的信给我，”Weasley扮了个伤心的鬼脸。“我都感动地哭了。”

 

“那是我母亲写的信。”

 

Weasley笑了。“Malfoy，所有人都知道那些信是你母亲写的。”他捋捋鬓角然后发出一声十分夸张的叹息。“这都是Hermione的错。跟她在一起就会显得特别蠢。”

 

“Weasley，别试了。你说服不了我——”

 

“Malfoy，在Harry跑进巨怪群之后你制作了一种弄晕他们的魔药。在Harry胳膊受伤后你又发明了保护手套。自从Robards对Harry说如果他继续搜集伤疤总有一天会变成魔眼Moody后，你就一直在研究傲罗的保护装备。所以我不恨你。”Weasley的嘴角却向下弯去，他抹抹眼睛说：“我爱你，伙计。”然后他扑向Draco，给后者一个紧紧的熊抱。

 

“该死的。”Draco惊恐地推开他。

 

Weasley看起来随时都会因笑得太用力而呛死。“我发誓，你是我见过的最好玩的人。”他咳嗽着说。

 

“滚！”Draco喊道，带着些不安。不是为了Weasley滑稽的表现，而是那些他说的关于Draco发明的事情都吓人的准确。Draco都要开始怀疑摄魂取念的可能了。

 

“好了，好了，我这就走。”Weasley投降般举起双手。“不过，别吃那个。”他指指蛋糕。“他们会把你的头发变成粉色。”说完他赶紧跑出去了。“小心使用舌头，伙计。”Draco听见他在走廊里说。“这让他的脑子有点不对劲。”

 

不一会儿，Potter就进来了。Draco非常满意地看到他的脸红了。很显然，Weasley会让所有人难堪。

 

“你需要些新朋友，”Draco对Potter说。

 

“不，我会留着他。”Potter走过来。“我觉得我也会留着你。你看，我总是充满爱心。”他的绿眼睛闪着光。Draco只好看向别处，不然他会对着Potter傻笑。

 

“你在干什么？”Potter问。“这是不是最新的保护装备？跟手套一样？”

 

Draco点点头。“这要更难。手套要小些。为了这个我必须要弄出许多更小的碎片，然后把它们缝在一起。”

 

“你会缝纫？那你会做饭吗？你会打扫吗？”

 

Draco本想瞪向Potter，但这太难了。Potter离得太近了，带着他那饱满微笑着的唇倚过来，好像随时都会亲吻Draco。

 

“你在找个女仆？”Draco问。

 

“你有女仆的衣服吗？如果有，那我绝对在找一个女仆。那会和你的粉头发很搭。”

 

“哦，看在——”Draco检查了自己的头发，确确实实变成粉色了。

 

“我觉得还挺迷人的。”Potter说，在收到Draco的怒视之后又说，“一个小时后会变回去的，我发誓。亲身经历。”

 

但这一点也没有让Draco感觉好点。

 

“这样，”Potter说着从桌上拿起一块坩埚蛋糕吃下了。“咱俩可以一起变粉。”

 

Draco扑哧一笑。现在他俩看起来像是一对傻蛋。他摇摇头。“抱歉，我想我一定是把我的幽默感给忘在哪儿了。”

 

“我觉得你特别有趣。”Potter把他拉近了。他撇撇嘴。“特别是顶着粉头发的时候。”他俯身想要亲Draco。

 

而Draco将两根手指在他唇上拦住了他。“我在我们变有趣前，我需要你先答应件事情，”毕竟他的秘密都已经保不住了。

 

“呃，好的。”

 

“等我完成装备，你会是我的实验对象，而且你必须每天都穿着它。”

 

Potter笑了，吻在Draco的指尖。“我保证。”

 

“因为我不想让你看起来像是魔眼Moody。”

 

“当然。”

 

“那会完全扼杀我的幽默感的。”

 

“而且我们不会想这样。”

 

“是的，我们不会。”

 

Potter点头。“那我现在能跟你亲热了吗？”

 

“不。”

 

“真的？”

 

Draco带着Potter转了个身，然后将他压在了墙上亲吻他的嘴唇。

 

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢看到这里的大家(ﾟ▽ﾟ)/，喜欢的话别忘去原作那里点心评论啦！


End file.
